Shower Shenanigans
by TeaPotts
Summary: Jess decides to find a creative way to make her boyfriend laugh after a long day at work. Just a fun, fluffy drabble.


The car ride home was quiet, Becker usually was quiet after a long day of work, it wasn't anything new to Jess. It definitely wasn't his worst day though, just a long one spent trudging through mud and through the forest tracking down a small amount of Psittacosaurus. If that meant anything, it meant that he'd be easy to get relaxed and happy, a task Jess was more than willing to take on for her boyfriend.

"I'm just going to head to the shower," he mumbled as they stepped through the door.

"Alright, hon." She smiled understandingly, unlocking her hand from his and letting him roam off down the hall.

She headed towards the kitchen, fully intending to put a kettle on to be ready for when he got out. Instead she found herself standing there, the already retrieved mugs in her hands, listening to the sound of the water beat down around him as an even better idea slowly formed in her head. She bit back a shy smile, placed the mugs on the counter, and headed down the hall after him.

"Jess? That you?"

"Who else would it be?" She questioned sarcastically, flushing slightly as she slid the shower door open on him.

He turned at the sound of the sliding glass, his eyes fluttered and he found himself blinking several more times as she stood before him. This wouldn't be the first time she'd joined him in the shower, yet he never could quite get used to the site.

"You don't _mind_ if I join you, do you?" She asked, trying to hide her wildly reddening cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was getting so flustered, her intentions were purely innocent - this time around. She supposed she was just prone to it around him, he had a way of making her blood rush.

His head turned to the side, briefly wondering how he could turn down the offer. He was tired and mildly irritated, scratched up and filthy; the team had been out all day trying to hunt down the creatures and he and his soldiers had been left to do second rounds just to be positive, he wasn't so sure he had it in him. "Jess, I'm no —"

She couldn't help but grin knowingly, she'd learned to read him like a book and knew exactly where his mind had gone. "Your minds in the gutter again, Hilary. Just because a pretty girl joins you in the shower doesn't mean she wants to have sex." She watched as he got red and her own flush died down. "I simply meant, you looked so tense and tired, I thought you might like some company and a massage."

Bowing his head he stepped from his corner of the shower over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his forehead against hers. "My bad. I would love it if you joined me, Jessica."

—-

"Becks?" Jess asked, a playful curiosity filling her voice as he reached for the shampoo bottle placed on the shelf above her head.

"Hmm?"

She pulled his arm down and slipped the bottle from his hand. He looked down at her confused, but her eyes were focusing on his hair. Her free hand gently reached up and ran fingers through it. For a moment he thought he knew where this was headed, she was going to offer to do his hair, but then a goofy grin started to cross her face and he was lost again. "When was the last time you gave yourself a shampoo mohican?"

"What!?" A surprised laugh followed; that was one of the last things he ever expected to be asked. His mouth settled into a bemused smile and his eyebrow arched as he waited for her to further explain.

Jess couldn't help but smile even wider as the question hit him, his taken aback reaction nothing short of adorable. "Oh, c'mon, you've had to have given yourself a shampoo mohican at some point in your life. When was the _last _time?"

"I — I don't know." He answered, holding back his baffled laughter. "Honestly, Jess. I have _no_ idea."

Her eyes narrowed, challenging him to spill. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I was probably a child last time…._why?_"

"I want that head of yours on my level, this instant, mister." The command was followed by the squeeze of the shampoo bottle.

"Wha —? Are you serious?" He was barely holding back his amusement at this point.

"Of course I am."

"Jess —"

"No and, ifs, or buts - head down, now!"

"Oh, fine." He rolled his eyes and lowered his head, allowing her to shampoo and style his hair as she pleased. "You're utterly ridiculous though, you know that?"

"But I got you to laugh and play along, and that's all that matters." She massaged the shampoo into his hair before tilting his head upwards and taking his hair - his absolutely perfect, lovely hair - into her hands and sculpting it into the best mohican she could. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles as she did.

"You have got to see yourself!" She was biting at her lower lip to keep the chuckles at bay as she slid the shower door open and forced him to face the bathroom mirror on the opposite side.

"Like I said before, you are utterly ridiculous." He sighed, rolling his eyes once again and reaching his hand up to touch her handiwork. He couldn't help but laugh along with her though. It really had been too long since he had a bit of silly fun like this.

Jess wrapped her arms around him and poked her head from behind, grinning widely as she admired their reflection. "I don't know, I think it suits you."

"Oh yeah? I think one would suit you just as well." His smooth voice threatened, his eyebrows wriggled, and a wicked smirk fell into place as he looked down at her. "You're _so_ next."

The sound of her squeal as she ducked away from him and the laughter that followed echoed off the tiles and became a sound he would never easily forget.


End file.
